recueil de moments volés
by bluee-apple98
Summary: Un petit recueil de moments entre un sorcier et un chasseur d'ombre. Des moments de vie partagés, qui font sourire rire ou pleurer. Bonne lecture avec ce premier OS
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles 1: Réveil, câlins et paillettes

Hello tous le monde, voici un petit drabbles qui me trottait dans la tête sur mon couple préféré. Celui-ci est le premier et je pense en écrire d'autres, si vous avez des idées de scénarios je ne suis pas contre. Que ce soit pour ces petits drabbles ou pour une fiction sur un couple que vous appréciez. Je préfère écrire avec une idée que l'on m'a donner donc n'hésitez pas!

Disclamer : Alexander ligthwood et Magnus Bane ne n'appartiennent pas et je trouve cela déplorable ! Ils appartiennent néanmoins à la talentueuse Cassandra Clare à qui on doit la série "The mortal instruments" et "Les chronique de Bane". Je vous les conseille vivement

Spoiler: non

Pairing: Malec

Avertissement : ce drabbles parle de deux mâles se faisant des câlins. Je demande donc au homophobes ou à ceux que sa dérange de faire demi-tour ou de cliquer sur la croix en haut !

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui me lisent !

0000000000000000

Dans un loft a Brooklyn, deux corps dormaient enlacés dans un grand lit. Le premier corps marqué de runes finement enlacées était complètement avachis sur le corps bronzé de son compagnon, il ronflait joyeusement, son souffle faisait naître des frissons sur le corps de son amant. Amant qui commençait doucement à se réveiller. Magnus bane, car c'était bien lui, ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux de chat se posèrent sur le corps de son compagnon et un sourire niais naquis sur son visage. Alec ainsi allongé lui faisait penser a un enfant, tellement innocent, Magnus retint un petit rire quand Alec emit un petit ronflement. Le sorcier était tellement fier de lui... Il avait enfin réussit a mettre Alexander Ligtwood dans son lit pour une nuit... Et quelle nuit! Derrière son innocence Alec cachait un amant fougueux et désireux d'apprendre, on lui avait pourtant dit que de coucher avec un chasseur d'ombres était ...merveilleux mais avec Alec c'était plus que sa. Le jeune homme ne semblait avoir aucun tabous et savait se montrer inventif. Magnus n'était pas contre le fait de recommencer et de se lancer dans une relation.

Après cette réflexion, Magnus décida qu'il était temps de réveiller le bel endormis qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le corps du sorcier. Doucement il commença à caresser ses cheveux en l'appelant par son prénom. Alec bougea brusquement et se retourna ce qui eu pour effet de coller ses lèvres contre le torse du sorcier. Magnus descendît ses mains et caressa les flancs et le dos de son compagnon suivant le tracé des runes de forces et des iratzes qui se croisaient formant un labyrinthe sans fin. Magnus se souvint qu'Alec avait presque jouit quand dans la nuit il avait suivit les même tracés avec sa langue. Une zone érogène que Magnus se promit intérieurement d'explorer avec plus de minutie la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. A forces de caresses et de baisers piqués sur ses épaules le chasseur d'ombres ouvrit les yeux sourit contre le torse du sorcier et murmura:

\- "Bonjour "

Alec avait la voix rauque au réveil et ses yeux était encore remplis de sommeil. -Tout bonnement adorable- pensa Magnus

\- "bonjour Alexander. Bien dormi ? " demanda le sorcier

\- "Pas longtemps, mais oui " tout en disant cette phrase Alec frotta son nez contre le torse de son amant, respirant son odeur de bois de Santal. Il embrassa doucement la poitrine et remonta lentement le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire avant de piquer un baiser sur les lèvres du sorcier, le baiser s'approfondit et Alec grimpa à califourchon sur le bassin de son amant. Les langues s'accrochaient et se cherchaient et Magnus attrapa la main de son amant et noua leurs doigts

\- "J'adore mes réveils avec toi " murmura Magnus contre la bouche de son amant.

\- "Magnus ?"

\- " Hum? "

\- "Tais toi et continue de m'embrasser ! "

Et Magnus accéda a sa requête encore et encore, quand l'air commença à manquer les deux amants se séparèrent. Magnus regarda fixement Alec et éclata de rire

\- "Quoi ?"

-" Tu brille Bébé!"

Alec le regarda sourit et papillonnant des paupières il regarda son amant par dessous ses cils

\- " C'est mon nouveau look pop, tu aime ? "

\- " Alexander ... On t'a deja dis que dans cette position et avec ce regard tu était super sexy ? "

\- "Ah oui ? Tu m'accompagne prendre une douche alors ? Il me faut quelqu'un pour me frotter le dos "

-Dieux,ce gamin m'étonnera toujours ... Où est passer le gosse timide du premier baiser?- pensa rapidement Magnus mais voyant Alec se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain vêtu simplement d'un draps Magnus ravala ses interrogation et se leva, quand Alec le regarda de nouveau par dessous ses cils en faisant tomber le draps dans une invitations silencieuse il perdit le contrôle de son corps et attrapant Alec par la main il partit en courant vers la douche. Il lui avait pourtant dis, il adorait ce regard...

000000000000

Voila voilà... Je sais que c'est très court et donc j'espère que vous serez nombreux à m'envoyer des idées de scénarios car c'est un peu la dèche de mon côté

Bisous à tous

Bluee!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tous le monde, voilà un deuxième drabbles. Je n'ai eu qu'une rewiews pour le premier... Il ne vous a peut être pas plu ? Enfin bref je vais répondre à ma rewiews :

 **Jen:** bonjour ma belle! Ton idée est super mais le premier rendez-vous entre nos deux tourtereaux à déjà été écrit par Cassandra Clare. Je l'ai. Si tu le veux, donne moi ton adresse mail et je te l'envoie. Bisous !

Ma proposition d'envoyer le premier rendez vous tient pour tous le monde. Laissez moi votre adresse et je vous fais passer !

Bon ce petit drabbles est toujours sur Alec et Magnus et inspiré d'un bouquin magnifique. Si le titre vous intéresse même chose laisser moi votre adresse

Rendez vous en bas !

0000000000000

Je rejoins Alec dans la salle de réception. Nous avons été invités a une réception de l'enclave, et je me sens un peu ... Rejeté, un sorcier n'est deja pas vraiment à sa place dans le beau monde de l'enclave. Mais je suis un sorcier en couple avec un des leurs et là sa passe beaucoup moins bien ... Et je trouve cela vraiment révoltant. Alec se crispe à chaque gestes tendres de ma part en public et je le prend vraiment mal, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me rejette de sa vie et ça me glace au plus profond de moi. J'ai déjà été rejeté et je ne veux pas revivre ça. Pas avec Alec.

J'aperçois mon amoureux en bordure de la piste de dance, il semble en grande discussion avec un vieux snob haut placé dans la société, il me lance un regard désespéré et je lui répond par un sourire moqueur - Tu as voulu venir tu assume chéri - et me dirige vers la piste de dance ou les jeune se déhanchent au rythme d'une musique interprété par un orchestre virtuose et une chanteuse a la voix de feu. Je commence a légèrement onduler des hanches et je ferme les yeux. Comme à mon habitude je me laisse emporter par la musique, je bouge , je ris , j'exulte . Je suis en vie et le plus important je suis amoureux.

Je sens les regards des invités se poser sur moi , admiratifs, un peu étonnés, ces regards me ravissent! Je me sens un peu exhibitionniste ce soir! Un de ses regard est plus prononcé, il me brule. La musique me porte et lui ne me quitte pas des yeux, son regard me pénètre, me chauffe, ces prunelle azur que je connais si bien et bientôt je danse uniquement pour lui, comme le roi David qui danse pour l'Eternel. Je l'aperçois. Il se trouve au bord de la piste et ne fais même plus semblant de discuter avec le vieux snob de tout à l'heure qui continue la conversation seul parce qu'il me regarde. Moi. Et rien d'autre.

Puis la musique s'éteint. Les musiciens passent au slows. Je me rapproche de lui , son regard s'accroche au mien et m'électrise. Nous sommes dans notre bulle. Bientôt je me retrouve près de lui . Je prends ses mains dans les mienne et lui dis :

-" Danse avec moi Alec."

\- " Magnus, je ne peux pas c'est un slow"

-" Justement c'est pour ça que je veux que tu danse avec moi."

\- " Magnus je ne peux pas chéri, ne me demande pas ça."

Ça fait mal. Très mal, je me raidis et il le sens. Sa main effleure ma joue quand je lui demande:

-" Tu as honte ? C'est sa ? Mais dis moi Alexander as tu honte de nous ? Ou bien as tu honte simplement de moi ? C'est vrai que pour un nephilims c'est vraiment pas valorisant de sortir avec un demi démon comme moi... "

Mes mots sont froids, blessants ,manipulateurs, ils me ressemblent tellement. Je me sens tellement mal de lui demander ça. Au fond de moi pourtant je connais la réponse, je la connais depuis qu'il m'a embrassé devant toute sa famille à la veille de la guerre. Je ne veux juste pas le voir.

-" Bien sur que non Magnus! Comment peut tu me demander ça? Je n'ai ni honte de toi ni honte de nous ! Est-ce que j'ai chercher a dissimuler notre amour au yeux de tous ? " Ses yeux cherchent les miens. Je baisse les yeux et les remontent. Un masque froid sur le visage je lui demande:

\- "Mais pourquoi ne veut tu pas danser avec moi alors si tout le monde est au courant ?"

-" Mon amour, savoir une chose n'est pas comme la voir... Ils seraient choqués"

\- " Merde Alec je te demande de danser pas de coucher avec moi sur la piste de danse. Et puisque tous le monde le sait qu'il y a t'il de mal à vouloir danser ensembles ?

\- " Rien je te l'accorde mais ils ont des préjugés encrés au plus profond d'eux. Il n'y aurait que moi je danserais avec toi... Et ce même si je danse comme un pieds" Il à un petit sourire adorable tandis qu'il dis cette phrase mais je ne veut pas lâcher prise.

-" Alors montrons leur Alec! Montrons leurs que deux hommes ensembles sa peut être beau. Que nous somme un vrai couple. Que nous nous aimons. Je t'en prie mon amour! Danse cette danse avec moi ! J'en ai tellement envie!

Oui je sais je suis horrible de lui imposer ça devant tout l'enclave mais la fin justifie les moyens et il cède à ma prière. Il me prend par la main et me ramène au centre de la piste. Je l'enlace pendant que lui passe ses mains autours de mon cou et qu'il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je le sert contre moi et tandis qu'une nouvelle musique demarre, nous dansons. Etroitement enlacés. Nous nous foutons des regards, choqués, attendris, envieux. Rien ne nous atteint, des personnes se mettent la mains devant la bouche d'autre chuchotent mais je m'en fous royalement. Nous nous aimons et nous le montrons et rien n'a plus d'importance si ce n'est Alec qui me chuchote les paroles de la chanson sur laquelle nous dansons. Sa voix me fais chavirer et je ferme les yeux. Dieu que j'aime ce mec.

000000000000000000

Voila voilà !

À votre avis sur quelle musique danse nos deux amoureux. Moi j'ai ma petite idée mais vous ? Si oui faites passer, que je renouvelle ma playlist ! Gros bisous à tous et à toutes !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Après ma petite absence due à des vacances au camping,je vous poste un nouveau petit texte. Cette fois je me suis mis dans la peau d'Alec et j'ai donc écrit de son point de vue. Le dernier était du point de vue de Magnus, ça ne vous a pas trop choqués ou déplut ? Il est vrai que j'aime bien varier les points de vue.

Disclamer : Les deux personnages ne n'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais à la talentueuse Cassandra Clare. Je vous conseille donc les livres et surtout le dernier qui est une pure merveille pour les fan de Malec. Ainsi que les chronique de Bane qui sont merveilleuse pour une fan de Magnus comme moi.

Avertissement : homophobes dehors ! Ceux qui sont contre le mariage pour tous aussi !

Je veux faire un gros bisous à Sissi1789 qui as eu le courage de me relire et ce a trois heures du matin! T'es la meilleure ma belle !

Chansons que je conseille d'ecouter en même temps:

 _"_ _ **Ghost town"**_ Adam Lambert

 _ **"Cuckoo"**_ Adam Lambert

 _ **"Whataya want from me"**_ du même chanteur parce que je dois vous avouer que je suis tomber amoureuse de sa voix, de ses yeux , de ses chansons... Et de son guitariste ! Et puis il ressemble carrément à Magnus non ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

00000000000000000

Je m'éveille doucement dans la chaleur de nos corps enlacés. Ma tête est appuyée sur l'épaule de Magnus et lui me tient dans ses bras, il s'accroche a moi comme un enfant qui tient sa peluche préférée. Quand je pense que aujourd'hui cela fait un an que nous sommes officiellement ensemble, difficiles a croire hein ? Je ne vais pas vous mentir et vous dire que tout est rose tous les jours... Nous nous disputons comme tous les autres couples et je peux vous dire que quand un chasseur d'ombre et un sorcier se prennent la tête ça fais des étincelles. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes disputés toute la vaisselle y est passée... Bon nous avons une nouvelle carte de fidélité chez Ikea au moins. L'endormi bouge légèrement et je me rappelle soudain de la surprise que j'ai préparée pour lui, la nervosité me gagne. Je me dégage de son étreinte et me dirige vers la douche.

Après la douche je retourne dans la chambre et reveille le bel endormi avec des baisers, il ouvre doucement les yeux. Je le tire littéralement hors du lit et il grommelle en se trainant dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il se douche je vais chercher mon cadeau dans la poche de ma veste. Magnus revient, douché, sexy en diable, sa serviette autour de sa taille et ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'assied au bord du lit et me pique un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de parler d'une voix encore endormie:

\- " Bonjour bébé, bon anniversaire a nous"

Je remonte mon courage de chasseur d'ombre de mes chaussettes et je me baisse devant lui, le genoux gauche posé contre le sol, je me mordille doucement les lèvres.

\- " Qu'est ce que tu fais mon ange?" me demande s'il. Je suis tenté de lui répondre que je tricote un pull mais il pourrait mal le prendre et je tient à notre nouvelle vaisselle. Alors je joue la carte de l'honnêteté:

\- " C'est mon cadeau, écoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plait. "

Mon coeur bat a la chamade et le rouge me monte au joue. Je bégaie un peu et je tremble en sortant la boite de ma poche.

\- " Magnus...Magnus bane , mon amour..."

Je prends une longue inspiration et parle avec sincérité :

-"Tu es dans mon coeur, dans mon sang, dans mon âme, gravé de manière indélébile en moi... Tu coules dans mes veines et fais battre mon coeur, tu est mon oxygène, ma vie. Et je suis à toi, Magnus, pour toujours et a jamais, et je voudrais que tu sois a moi, alors mon amour, ma vie , Magnus veut tu m'épouser ?"

J'ouvre la boite et lui montre les bague, différentes mais qui vont si bien ensemble, comme nous. Magnus les regarde et ses yeux brillent autant que les bagues et moi je crois que je vient de retomber amoureux de lui.

-" Je sais bien que notre mariage ne sera pas reconnu...mais les autres on s'en fout ... Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. Alors tu veux bien m'épouser et être mien devant nous et les anges ? "

Il en reste sans voix. Et croyez moi ça n'arrive pas souvent. Il semble pétrifié et ses yeux passent de mon visages aux bagues. Les premières secondes je me dis que c'est l'émotion puis la panique m'envahit.

\- "Dis quelque chose ... Tu ne veux pas ? "

-"Oh Alec... Bien sur que je le veux, mais toi est ce que tu le veux vraiment? Tu est encore jeune, tu n'a pas eu l'occasion de flirter et d'avoir d'autres amants, si nous passons ces anneaux cela veut dire que tu m'appartient pour toujours. Ce sera trop tard pour avoir d'autres aventures, ce que j'ai je le garde. Es tu sûr de toi ?"

\- " Oui je suis sûr, je te veux, toi et personne d'autre."

-" Alors ..."

Il attrape la boite et prend la bague la plus fine et la place devant mon annulaire gauche.

\- " Par cet anneau, Alexander Gideon ligthwood, je te prends pour époux et compagnon, je te jure de t'aimer, de te chérir et de te protéger, de t'être fidèle, de tous partager avec toi dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que le mort t'arrache à moi."

Il enfile la bague a mon annulaire sans lâcher mes yeux. A mon tour j'attrape la bague qui reste et prononce mes vœux avec sincérité.

" Par cet anneau, Magnus Bane, je te prends pour époux et compagnon, je te jure de t'aimer, de te chérir et de te protéger, de t'être fidèle, de tous partager avec toi dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que le mort m'arrache à toi."

Je passe l'anneau et nous nous regardons dans les yeux, les mains toujours jointes et c'est juste quand il passe une main sur ma joue que je sens l'humidité de mes larmes.

Nous faisons l'amour comme nous ne l'avons jamais fait, avec une intensité et un emportement contenu, emboités l'un dans l'autre, langues et larmes mêlées. Et moi, j'espère que tous nos anniversaires ressembleront à celui ci: mélange de larmes, de sexe et définitivement d'amour.

000000000000000000

Voila! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en penser.

Encore un gros bisous à Sissi1789 ! Dis sa te gêne si je t'adopte pour tous les autres chapitres ?

Bisous à tous

Bluee


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, suite a une reviews, on m'a fais remarquer que j'avais oublier de dire que le chapitre 3 ( comme le chapitre deux mais sa je l'avais dis) était inspiré d'un livre et comme je ne sais pas si je peux marquer le titre je vous réinvite a me demander le titre.

Pour ceux qui connaissent ce livre je tiens quand même a préciser que ce n'est pas un plagiat mais une réadaptation du point de vue Alec et Magnus et que j'ai quand même ajouter des détails de mon crût et que je n'ai pas recopier mots pour mots. Si certain pensent que je dois supprimer mes chapitres, je comprendrais et le ferais.

Dans l'espoir d'avoir dissiper un malentendu je vous dis au revoir et au prochain chapitre qui devrais plus tarder et qui cette fois ne sera inspirer de rien! Promis !

Encore désolée

Bisous a tous et a toutes

Bluee


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici le nouveau chapitre promis! Je change encore de point de vue désolée pour celle qui préférait avoir les pensées intimes de nos personnages. Mais pour cette scène je n'arrivait pas à choisir, qui de Magnus ou de Alec allait nous livrer ses sentiments.

Disclamer: Magnus, Alec, Jace , et Richard ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens cependant à vous dire que Richard existe bel et bien dans les chroniques de Bane et qu'il interromps le premier rendez vous du couple en faisant une scène à Magnus. Il aurait eu avec lui une relation qui aurait durée 20 minutes (je compatis)

Musique que j'ai écouté en écrivant ( et que vous pouvez ecouter ,vous aussi, en lisant) :

 _ **\- "For your entertainment"**_ Adam Lambert

 **-"Shame"** même chanteur

 _ **-"Never closes pour eyes"**_ pareil ( oui vous l'avez compris je reste fidèle à mon amoureux ... Dommage qu'il soit gay... Pourquoi tous les beaux mecs sont ils gays? Alec, Magnus, Lucas, Adam, et son guitariste! Oui Tommy tu ne va pas me faire croire que tu est hétéro à 100% ! Si tu aime embrasser Adam c'est que tu est bi ... ahem je pars un peu du sujet la non ? )

Je n'oublie pas de faire un gros bisous à ma soeur qui m'a supporté quand que je lui parlait pendant une heure de " ma trop bonne idée " et qui m'a vu changer d'avis toute les 5 minutes !

Et surtout un énormes merci à Sissi1789 qui m'a relu hier soir et à surligner toutes mes fautes! Bisous ma belle! Je te nem fort!

Bonne lecture à vous! On se retrouve en bas !

000000000000000000

Alec grommela en se dirigeant vers la salle d'entrainement... il venait d'apercevoir Magnus avec son ex pendu à ses bras: Richard "je lance du vin à la tête de mes ex" qui minaudais en approchant son visage trop près des lèvres du sorcier au goût d'Alec. Les beaux yeux du chasseur d'ombres, en voyant ça, avaient pris une inquiétante couleur orage et ses poings se serraient dans les poches de sa veste. Jace l'avait empêché de se jeter au cou de richard et de lui arracher une partie du corps, en l'envoyant s'entrainer. De mauvais coeur Alec avait obéit.

Arrivé a la salle il entra et attrapa son arc et ses flèches. Se vidant la tête il se mit en position: Bien campé sur ses jambe il banda l'arc en étirant le dos et visa. La flèche atterrit au centre de la cible. Alec recommençait à se placer quand un corps vint se coller au sien.

-" Bonjour bébé" souffla un voix dans son oreille. Le sorcier mordilla le lobe de ladite oreille et décala ses mains vers le fessier du chasseur d'ombre " Tu m'a manqué aujourd'hui, la réunion est vraiment ennuyante quand tu n'est pas la pour que je te fasse du pied sous la table."

Le chasseur d'ombre se dégagea de l'étreinte du sorcier:

\- " Je m'entraine là... Si tu est en manque tu n'a qu'a aller voir Richard le cruel. Vu comment il s'accrochait a toi, il sera ravit!"

Alec se décala se mit en position et tira (nda: Je pense qu'Alec est super sexy quand il tire a l'arc pas vous ? )

\- "Richard est certes un partenaire très doué et surtout très collant ( le visage de Magnus se tordit en une grimace) mais non. "

\- "Doué?" La voix d'Alec monta dans les aigus

\- " Oui doué **...** Qu'est-ce que tu as Alec ? Tu te comporte comme une fille! Tu n'est quand même pas jaloux? "

\- " Une fille ? " à ses mots Alec posa son arc sur le sol et se rapprocha doucement du sorcier. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse et ses hanches se mouvaient sensuellement quand il marchait. Rapidement il fit basculer le sorcier au sol et grimpa a califourchon sur son bassin. " Est-ce que je te fais penser à une fille là maintenant Magnus?" Il roula des hanches sur la virilité du sorcier qui tressaillit. " Et là ? " Il arracha les boutons de la chemise du sorcier et se pencha pour mordiller le tétons et le faire rouler sous sa langue. Magnus laissa échapper un gémissement et se tortilla sous Alec, le chasseur d'ombre se redressa et attrapa la lèvre inferieure du sorcier entre ses dents et la mordilla avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Leurs langues se mélangèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Comme a chacun de leurs baisers, Alec perdit toute notion du temps et s'abandonna complètement, il en était a déboutonner le pantalon du sorcier quand un voix se fit entendre:

-" hum, je dérange peut être ? "

Jace se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte adossé contre le bois, les fixait avec un air narquois fixé sur son joli visage.

\- " blondinet ... Oui tu dérange !" Répondit Magnus, la voix étouffée par le poids du corps de son amoureux. Alec tenta de se dégager mais il le rattrapa par le col de la chemise et esquissa un sourire quand il vit le visage rouge de son amoureux. Il regarda Jace " Tu ne veux pas nous laisser ? "

-" J'étais venu voir si mon parabatai voulait s'entrainer avec moi au combat au corps a corps... Mais il a l'air de s'entrainer a un autre genre de corps a corps! " Magnus emit un petit ricanement avant de répondre à Jace:

-" Crois le où non blondie, mais ton frère n'a besoin d'aucun d'entrainement pour ce genre de corps a corps. "

\- "A vérifier sorcier, tu me le prête pour une nuit? " Jace ponctua ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil et d'un mouvement de hanches lascif "Histoire de ne pas mourir idiot."

Magnus passa ses bras autours de la taille de son amant et se redressa pour fusiller du regard jace. Il serra Alec contre lui:

-" Même pas en rêve blondasse... Je suis un sorcier possessif" cracha t'il à l'égard de Jace.

\- " Qu'est ce que tu as Magnus, tu te comporte comme une fille. Tu ne serait pas jaloux ? Murmura Alec dans l'oreille du sorcier. Une lueur de pure désir passa dans les yeux du sorcier. Alec se tourna vers son frère:

\- " Jace ? "

\- "Quoi ?"

-" Dégage !"

\- " Non !"

Alec soupira, se leva et attrapa Magnus par la main. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et en passant devant Jace il lui souffla dans l'oreille:

-" Tu es un emmerdeur... Ma vengeance sera terrible. Je pourrais raconter a Clary ce que tu fais dans la salle de bain en pensant à elle par exemple... "

Jace en resta bouche bée, son regard alla de Alec à Magnus. Il fit un bond en arrière et s'adressa à Magnus:

-" Qu'a tu fais de mon frère démon ? Ou est passer mon Alec timide et gentil? "

Une étrange lueur traversa le regard du sorcier et un sourire éclaira son visage:

\- Figure toi que je me pose exactement la même question quand ton frère utilise sa langue pour me..." Le sorcier fut coupé dans sa phrase par la main d'Alec qui s'abattit sur sa bouche. Avec un regard pour son frère, Alec tira Magnus hors de la salle et l'entraina dans les couloirs de l'institut. Sur le chemin il croisèrent Richard qui fusilla Alec du regard, joueur le chasseur d'ombre lui fit un grand geste de la main et embrassa Magnus sur la joue. Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pouvait décidément rien lui dire. Ne disait on pas qu'être jaloux prouvait qu'on était amoureux ? Et bah les deux amants était vraiment très trèeees jaloux!

0000000000000

Voila! Vous avez aimé ? Laisser une petite rewiews car je désespère de voir que 300 personnes ont lu mes écrit et que je n'ai qu'une dizaine de Reviews... Merci à ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé un commentaire positif ou négatif et pour les guest qui m'en envoie, laissez votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre parce que ne dois avouer que des fois je ne comprend pas tout ce que vous voulez me dire... Bisous à tous !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Voila le nouvel OS pour vous! Il mérite bien son M alors je vous aurais prévenus...

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée. S'INSPIRE DE RIEN!

musiques: bon je pense que vous avez deviné... Je reste fidèle à mon amoureux !

Bêta: Sissi1789 à qui je fais un gros bisous !

Bonne lecture!

00000000000000

Assis sur le lit de son amoureux, Alec Ligthwood tripotait pensivement ses cheveux. Depuis une semaine aujourd'hui, sa belle chevelure était ornementée d'une mèche bleu électrique, souvenir de son amoureux. Cette mèche avait attiré toutes sorte de réaction de la part de la famille du chasseur d'ombre, sa mère avait été horrifié, Jace en avait rigolé pendant un quart d'heure, Clary avait trouvé ça mignon ( elle tentait maintenant de convaincre Jace de se faire une mèche rousse, en vain, le guerrier criait au meurtre à chaque fois que sa copine touchait ses cheveux "blonds naturellement " ) la réaction d'Isabelle avait été un peu plus sobre mais elle aimait bien. Pour tous le monde cette mèche signifiait son amour pour Magnus mais Alec voyait plutôt en elle un souvenir d'une de ses meilleure nuit avec le sorcier.

Flash back

\- Alec... S'il te plait... Pl-plus vite ! Le ton du sorcier était précipité, teinté d'une urgence. Il était si près. La langue du chasseur d'ombre lui faisait perdre la tête, surtout lorsqu'elle se baladait sur une partie sensible de son anatomie. Sortant le sexe de son amoureux de sa bouche Alec posa son menton sur le pubis du sorcier, il le regarda d'un air absent avant de demander , ignorant les gémissement de protestation du sorcier:

\- " Bébé... Je peux être au dessus pour une fois ? " puis comme si il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, le chasseur d'ombre avait rougit.

Le sorcier se crispa, malgré ses 800 ans d'existence il n'avait jamais été en dessous lors de ses relations avec des hommes. Mais avec Alec... En avait il envie ? Oui il voulait que le guerrier soit son premier... Dans beaucoup de choses! Premier chasseur d'ombre, premier véritable amour, premier dominant... Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

-" Ok bébé mais je pose deux conditions: La première, si tu ne reprend pas tout de suite ce que tu faisait je pourrais utiliser ma frustration comme motif de rupture!" Voyant que le chasseur d'ombre s'exécutait il laissa un peu de temps. " Et enfin la seconde, je veux que tu me laisse faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux"

Ressortant le sexé aimé de sa bouche Alec regarda avec un air horrifié le visage de son amant mais surtout sa coupe de cheveux. Des mèches roses zébraient la belle chevelure d'ébène du sorcier. Sur Magnus c'était magnifique du point de vue d'Alec, et puis il aimait bien pouvoir repérer de loin son amant, cela lui permettait d'avoir toujours un oeil sur lui. Lui possessif.. Non pas du tout! Oh et puis après tous il pourrait toujours lui demander de le retirer, quitte à utiliser des moyens persuasifs. Avaient-ils toujours la paire de menottes ? Au pire il utiliserait une cravate. Alec se redressa sur les coude avant de monter pour dérober un baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus.

\- " Marché conclut! " puis il piqua un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du sorcier, comme pour sceller l'accord. Leurs langues s'accrochèrent puis d'un mouvement de hanche le sorcier signala au guerrier qu'il n'avait toujours pas satisfait sa première condition. Semant des baisers papillon sur le torse du sorcier, il arriva à sa virilité qu'il agaça en soufflant dessus. Le prenant dans sa bouche il fit jouer sa langue afin de tirer des gémissement à son amant. Le plaisir était si grand que le sorcier ne sentit même pas qu'Alec avait commencer à le préparer. Quand le chasseur d'ombre s'enfonça enfin en lui après qu'il l'eut supplié, Magnus était perdu dans un océan de plaisir et de désir. Le couple ne fut plus que gémissements, mots d'amour et cris étouffés avant qu'une vague ne les emporte à deux. Ils retombèrent dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Alec attrapa le sorcier par la taille et le serra contre lui.

\- " Merci " murmura t'il avant de poser sa tête dans le cou de sorcier et de s'endormir. Le sorcier le suivit peu de temps après.

Le lendemain Magnus avait tiré Alec dans la salle de bain et après une douche commune et un très grands nombre de baisers, rires et de câlin, il banda les yeux du chasseur d'ombres et le fit s'assoir sur un chaise. A la pensée de tout ce que le sorcier pouvait lui faire, Alec était partagé entre peur et excitation. Pendant une demi heure le sorcier c'était affairé, utilisant ciseaux, peigne, et par des picotement traversant sa nuque Alec avait apprit qu'il utilisait aussi sa magie. Puis le bandeau était tomber, et il put s'observer dans un miroir: Ses cheveux lui arrivait maintenant au dessus de la nuque, Alec semblait plus viril et ses yeux ressortaient, lui mangeant la moitie du visage. Son menton paraissait plus fort et ses traits de visage moins enfantins. Malgré ces changements, le visage du chasseur d'ombre restait magnifique pour le sorcier. Puis il LA vit! La mèches bleu qui lui barrait les yeux (nda: on se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas la voir avant) Alec approcha sa main de sa mèche et l'attrapa. Dans le miroir il se vit sourire. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça... Il se tourna et attrapa les lèvres du sorcier entre les siennes. Il utiliserait les menottes une autre fois...

Fin du flash back

Alec regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir. Il était sensé garder cette mèche autant de temps qu'il dominerait le sorcier, mais hier emporté par le feu de l'action il avait supplié Magnus de le soulager. Et il avait été en dessous, dommage, il commençait a s'y habituer ... A chaque fois qu'elle lui tombait dans les yeux , elle lui faisait penser a son amoureux, au plaisir qu'ils avaient pris ensemble et surtout au mots doux échangés à ce moment. Une idée folle lui traversa la tête, et si il la gardait ? A dire vrai, il trouvait que le bleu lui allait plutôt bien... Et puis elle était sentimental cette mèche! La porte de l'entrée claqua et des pas se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

\- " Ah tu es là" Le sorcier avait l'air exténué, puis voyant qu'Alec tenait toujours sa mèche dans sa main il s'approcha de lui. " Attend je vais te la retirer"

-" heu... Tu sais j'ai réfléchi et je veux bien la garder encore un peu cette mèche... Et puis elle me fais un peu penser à toi. " le chasseur d'ombre baissa la tête et se mordilla les lèvres. " Bien que je n'ai pas besoin de cette mèche pour penser à toi... " cette dernière phrase était dite à voix basse, si basse que le sorcier douta d'avoir bien entendu. Il attrapa son amoureux par la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule, Alec caressa le dos de son amant traçant des cercles apaisants. Le sorcier souffla doucement dans l'oreille du guerrier:

\- " Alec ligthwood, je crois que je viens de retomber amoureux de toi... Je t'aime bébé. "

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du chasseur d'ombre. Peut être qu'en échange d'une nouvelle mèche de couleur Magnus lui laisserait utiliser les menottes sur lui ... Oh oui il était près pour ajouter de la couleur dans sa vie! Et dans ses cheveux !

0000000000000000

Voilà ! Oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avait pensé!

Je suis toujours à la recherches d'idées donc si vous avez un défi je suis preneuse ! Pas forcément sur du Malec hein! Même si je dois avouer que je suis plus à l'aise avec ce couple!

Gros bisous à vous

Bluee


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre !

Disclamer: Rien à moi tout a cassie!

Musiques: Toujours pareil !

Je sais c'est très bref mais je suis obligée d'écrire sur mon téléphone... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même !

000000000000000000000

Assis a une terrasse de restaurant, un joyeux groupe buvait un coup pour fêter la fin d'une mission relativement éprouvante. Les 4 chasseurs d'ombres accompagnés d'un sorcier et d'un chasseur d'ombre tout récent, bavardaient joyeusement. L'amitié et l'amour se mélangeais puisque qu'un chasseur d'ombres blond avait passé son bras autours des épaules de son voisin, lui aussi chasseur d'ombres. Alec ,puisque c'était bien lui, tenait la main à Magnus sur la table et caressait tendrement les doigts du sorcier. Isabelle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Simon et Clary rigolait a une blague douteuse que Jace lui avait soufflée dans l'oreille.

\- "Alec arrête de regarder Magnus avec cet air béat sur le visage, on croirait une adolescente devant son premier béguin" Jace pinça doucement la joue de son parabatai

-" Je suis un adolescent devant son premier béguin Jace ... Et je t'emmerde! " Alec retourna la tête vers Magnus et leva leurs mains jointes pour embrasser le poignet de son amoureux

-" c'est qu'il mordrais l'amoureux en plus! "

Alec grogna en montrant les dents, et regarda Jace d'un air féroce, pas vraiment convaincant. Jace éclata de rire et se tourna vers Clary quand elle lui tapa l'épaule.

\- "Quoi amour ?"

-" Laisse ton frère tranquille mon coeur "

Voyant arriver sa vengeance Alec regarda Jace avec un air dégouté:

\- " Trop de romantisme me donne envie de vomir, n'est ce pas " _mon amour "_

Cette fois ce fut Magnus qui étouffa un rire, Alec se tourna vers lui avec un air triomphant collé sur son visage enfantin. Il tendit les lèvres dans une demande silencieuse pour avoir un baiser, le sorcier se pencha pour attraper la carte qui trainait sur la table, la déplia et les cacha de la vue de Jace. Il attrapa les lèvres de son amoureux et lui donna un baiser fougueux. Puis tranquillement il reposa la carte sur la table en tentant de faire abstraction du visage rougi de son amant, quand Alec rougissait Magnus le trouvait tout bonnement irrésistible et devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une voix plus forte que les autres.

-" C'est franchement dégeulasse, ça devrait être interdit les gens comme vous! " la phrase leur était clairement adressée.

Alec se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers l'homme, châtain clair au yeux bleu, qui les dévisageait avec un dégoût profond marqué sur son visage. Une lueur de pur provocation passa dans les magnifiques yeux du chasseur d'ombre et il se leva, fit un clin d'oeil au jeune homme et se tourna vers Magnus avant de se pencher et de lui piquer un léger bisous sur les lèvres et de s'assoir sur les genoux du sorcier. Jace fusilla le gêneur du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur Alec et Magnus, son frère semblait avoir oublié l'accident et jouait distraitement avec les doigts de Magnus en écoutant Isabelle parler. Malheureusement quand les gens décident d'être abrutis il le sont jusqu'au bout... Le gêneur se rappela a leurs bons souvenirs:

\- "Hey mignone, tu ne veux pas venir parler a un vrai mec, plutôt qu'a une tapette pareil! " puis il fit un clin d'oeil à Isabelle.

-" Je vais me le faire " murmura Jace en serrant son verre dans sa main

-" Moi d'abord blondinet " lui répondit Simon en plaçant sont bras au travers des épaules d'Isabelle et de la ramener contre lui. Le gêneur ,ayant certainement trop bu pour rester a peu près intelligent, se leva et s'approcha d'Alec:

\- "Tu n'a pas honte d'être comme ça, dis moi ? C'est vrai qu'avec ta gueule de fille on voit pas vraiment la différence, tu me donnerais presque envie d'essayer! Hein fillette ?

Il plaçât ses doigts sous le menton d'Alec et le fit lever la tête

-" Toi tu viens de faire une grave erreur " murmura Magnus

-" Tu viens de m'appeler comment ? " les yeux d'Alec avait virés au gris et il regardait l'homme avec un air froid.

\- " Si mes souvenirs sont bon, Alec, il vient de te traiter de fillette" répondit Jace

-" C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu" puis sans prévenir Alec se jeta sur l'homme

\- " J'avais prévenu ... " murmura de nouveau Magnus

Alertés par les cris de cochons qu'on égorge poussés par le crétin le groupe d'amis du gêneur se rapprocha et semblait se demander si il fallait ou pas venir en aide à leur ami. C'est vrai qu'a califourchon sur le gêneur, le visage empreint d'une détermination sans limite et le poing en l'air, Alec semblait vraiment dangereux (- et sexy aussi -/- Magnus ce n'est pas le moment...-) Un jeune fou tenta d'attraper Alec par derrière mais fut arrêter par un Jace qui venait de finir son verre, il le plaqua par terre avant de s'adresser au groupe d'ami:

-" Le premier qui touche a mon frère je le tue! C'est clair ? "

Après avoir récolter un oeil au beurre noir et de nombreuses ecchymoses, le gêneur se rendit et Alec se leva. La lèvres fendu il se dirigea vers la table ou il s'affala sur sa chaise. Le gêneur se releva et regarda Alec d'un air féroce avant de se retourner. Les yeux de Magnus qui c'était teintés d'une étrange lueur en voyant le sang d'Alec couler sur son menton se posèrent sur l'homme qui avait osé toucher a son amour et il claqua des doigts et le crétin écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur le premier de ses copain pour l'embrasser. Magnus reclaqua des doigts et l'homme s'écarta brusquement de l'homme qu'il avait embrassé. Puis Magnus se tourna vers Alec :

-" Sa va bébé ? " s'enquit t'il

Un sourire illumina le visage du chasseur d'ombre

-" Boaf j'en ai vu des pires! Puis il fallait bien que je sauve ton honneur, après tout qu'est ce que le monde obscur aurait dit si tu continuait à sortir avec " une fillette " !

-" Je vois je suis la petite princesses en danger et toi mon héros au grand coeur " répondit Magnus en usant un ton théâtrale " Viendra tu me sauver sur ton cheval blanc ô mon Alec ! " Cette dernière réplique fit rire Alexander et Magnus l'observa. Pendant le combat le sorcier l'avait trouvé sexy en diable mais là... pendant qu'il riait, la tête rejetée en arrière, il le trouvait tout simplement magnifique! Ah... Se lasserait-il un jour de l'entendre rire ?

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle autour d'eux, et personne ne trouva rien à redire sur le couple étroitement enlacé, après tout, c'est leur vie! non?

000000000000000000000

Alors sa vous a plu ? Sachez que la situation est inspirée d'un fait réel que j'ai vécu ... Et que le gêneur existe bel et bien et qu'il est de ma famille ( j'ai honte ...)

Voilà voilà! Laissez moi un commentaire pour exprimer votre avis. Bisous à tous !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon nouvel OS pour vous ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise plus que le dernier pour lequel je n'ai eu que deux reviews ( comment ça c'est gros comme une maison?) bon j'entame le blabla habituel:

 **Disclamer** : Rien à moi tout a l'auteur et l'idée vient du tome deux de sa série et je cite certains personnages qui viennent des Origines.

 **Musiques** :

 _\- "J'ai le droit aussi "_ de Calogero parce que cette chanson a touché mon âme de slasheuse et qu'elle ma retourné les tripes la première fois ou je l'ai entendue ...

 **Avertissement:** Ce qui suit est une histoire d'amour entre deux jeunes hommes... Si sa vous dérange veuillez partir !

J'espère que ça chapitre ne comporte pas trop de faute ( clin d'oeil a _petitpentagram_ qui j'espère aimera bien !)

Ma beta est toujours Sissi1789 et je lui dis merci ! On a d'ailleurs décidé de commencer une nouvelle fic a deux et le premier chapitre est écrit et corrigé ! Je le posterai sous peu je pense...

Bonne lecture à vous !

00000000000000000

 **-"** **Magnuuuuuuuuus** **!"**

Un cri résonna dans le loft du sorcier, le tirant de son sommeil dans un sursaut. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et un air paniqué se peignit sur son visage avant qu'il se reprennent en main, il était quand même le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Son premier réflexe fut de se tourner vers l'endroit ou aurait dû se trouver Alexander, le lit était vide mais les draps étaient encore chauds... il devait être partit boire dans la cuisine et le cri venait sûrement d'un rêve trop réel. Magnus claqua des doigts et une flamme bleue naquit dans sa main projetant des lueurs dansantes sur le mur de sa chambre. Il se retourna et décida de jouer avec les lueurs en attendant que le chasseur d'ombre revienne se coucher.

 **-" Maaaaaagnus "** encore ce cri, ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

Il paniqua en reconnaissant la voix... Bon il n'était pas en danger de mort, par contre vu la hauteur de la voix Alec, car c'était bien lui, avait un sérieux problème. Magnus s'élança dans le couloir uniquement vêtu de son caleçon pour venir en aide à son copain, Alec criait très rarement... C'est donc en imaginant le pire que Magnus arriva dans sa cuisine, il s'arrêta dans l'entrée de la cuisine en effectuant un dérapage contrôlé, la flamme toujours sur la mains et un air meurtrier sur le visage, Magnus semblait prêt à tuer quiconque tentait de s'approcher trop près d'Alec. Il resta un instant abasourdi devant le spectacle que lui offrait le chasseur d'ombre: Grimpé sur le plan de travail et uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et du t-shirt de Magnus, Alec regardait par terre blanc comme un linge et semblait paniqué. Le sorcier suivit son regard pour découvrir la source de cette peur et son regard tomba sur ... Une araignée! Une petite araignée qui s'approchait dangereusement du guerrier. Levant les yeux vers Magnus, Alec le supplia du regard:

\- " Tue la! " sa voix tremblait.

 _" surtout ne rigole pas tu risquerais de le vexer "_ tenta de se résonner le sorcier mais en voyant Alec perché sur son plan de travail et qui tentais de disparaitre en s'enfonçant dans le mur derrière lui, Magnus dut se mordre très fort la langue pour ne pas succomber au fou rire qui pointait dangereusement son nez.

-" S'il te plait " repris Alec d'une voix suppliante teinté d'une légère hystérie. Ses yeux bleus ne quittaient plus le monstre pour éviter qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une quelconque cachette et ressorte au moment ou Alec ne se douterais de rien. Attrapant un magazine qui traînait, Magnus s'approcha et écrasa d'un geste brusque la pauvre bête, il ouvrit un placard et jeta le magazine à la poubelle. Puis se tournant vers Alec il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son perchoir, il s'approcha et se plaça en face du jeune homme. Il lui tendit les bras et Alec vint nouer ses jambe autour de la taille du sorcier avant de nicher son nez dans le cou de Magnus.

-" Vous n'avez vraiment rien exagéré pour le côté guerrier sans peur, vous les nephilims... " se moqua Magnus, le nez enfouis dans les cheveux d'Alec.

-" Je sais ... Je peux tuer un démon dragon sans aucun problème ... Mais je panique devant une simple araignée ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche " la voix d'Alec tremblait encore, cela lui donnait un côte vulnérable qui contrastait avec le nephilims parfait, ce garçon froid qu'il pouvait être. En le voyant comme ça, Magnus se sentit comme privilégié dans la vie d'Alexander, un privilégié qu'Alec laissait le réconforter et le voir dans tous ses moments de la vie: Tristesse, joie, peur et jouissance... Une bouffée d'affection monta dans le coeur du sorcier et il serra le chasseur d'ombre contre lui pour le soulever et le ramener au chaud sous la couette dans leur lit et le protéger de toute sorte de bestioles à huit pattes.

-" Tu sais j'ai connu un chasseur d'ombre qui ne pouvait pas supporter les canards " murmura t'il dans l'oreille d'Alec une fois la chaleur des draps retrouvée.

-" C'est n'importe quoi! Tu dis sa pour me réconforter! On ne peut pas avoir peur des canards!" Riposta alec

-" Je te jure que je dis vrai, bébé , ce chasseur d'ombre était un des plus courageux que j'ai connu... Il pouvait tuer n'importe quel démon tout en faisant de l'humour mais il partait en courant se cacher dans les bras de son parabatai dès qu'il voyait un canard..." Expliqua Magnus les yeux perdus dans le vide tandis que les visages de William Herondale et de James Carstairs repassaient en boucle dans ses souvenirs.

Voyant les pensées du sorcier s'orienter vers les fantômes du passé, Alec le rappela a lui en déposant un léger chemin de baiser de l'épaule jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant d'appuyer légèrement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Il traça le contour des lèvres du sorcier avec sa langue et mordilla pour demander l'accès à la bouche de son amoureux, leurs langues se mêlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Magnus se tourna et Alec enjamba le corps du sorcier pour revenir l'embrasser, il déposa ensuite une traînée de baisers papillons dans son cou avant de se caler contre l'épaule de Magnus et de respirer son odeur. Magnus resserra son étreinte et fit un geste de la main pour les recouvrir avec les couvertures, dans le noir il écouta la respiration d'Alec se ralentir, le sorcier ferma les yeux et murmura :

-" Je t'aime "

-" Moi aussi " lui répondit Alec la voix étouffée par la peau du sorcier " surtout quand tu te transforme en héros tueur d'araignée..." Ajouta t'il, Magnus sentit les lèvre du chasseur d'ombre s'étirer en un sourire contre son épaule.

-" Tu veux un secret ? c'est uniquement pour toi que je deviens un héros bébé... " murmura t'il dans son oreille.

-" Mon héros !" Ironisa Alec

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du sorcier:

-" Tu sais aujourd'hui j'ai vu une énorme araignée dans la chambre " Alec se crispa " mais bon je n'avais rien pour la tuer... Alors elle est partie!"

La réaction fut immédiate, Alec se recroquevilla sur le sorcier en se serrant plus contre lui et commença à pester contre, je cite, les sorciers incapable de tuer une malheureuse araignée et ce même si il possédait au bas mots une centaine de paire de chaussures ... _" Est-ce que je lui dit que Président Miaou l'a rattrapée et mangée...? "_ se demanda Magnus puis sentant Alec trembler,il fut pris de pitié et il lui fit part des exploits de son chat. Alec se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, puis revînt, le Président Miaou sous le bras, il le déposa sur le bout du lit et lui gratta la tête avant de retourner sur Magnus. Voyant le regard interrogatif de son amant, il murmura:

-" Juste au cas où ..."

Ce coup-ci Magnus ne put se retenir et explosa de rire, vexé Alec lui donna des coups dans les côtes pour le faire taire sous le regard ébahit d'un chat qui se demandait sérieusement si l'araignée qu'il avait mangé ce midi n'avait pas des propriétés hallucinatoires ...

0000000000000

En espérant que ça vous aura plut je vous fais de gros bisous ! Et n'oubliez pas de me consacrer Trente secondes de votre temps pour me laisser un commentaire s'il vous plait!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde! je sais ça fait longtemps... ne me frappez pas s'il vous plait ! Mais voici un nouvel écrit qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que le dernier.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, Fans de MALEC !

 _ **Disclamer**_ : rien ne m'appartient tout est à l'auteur: Cassandra Clare ( merci à toi Cassie d'avoir inventé deux "bombes" telle que nos deux amoureux)

 _ **Avertissement:**_ Ce qui suit est une histoire d'amour entre deux jeunes hommes... Si ça vous dérange veuillez passez votre chemin, cordialement

 **béta: sissi1789 ( et petite relecture de mon amoureux)**

Pour toi _petitpentagram_ , désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté avant ma belle!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Assis à la table de la salle du conseil de l'institut, un jeune homme luttait vaillamment contre le sommeil qui s'emparait doucement de lui. Alec, car c'était bien lui, se faisait ce qu'on appelle communément "suer". Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de participer à cette réunion, et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts... Non mais sérieusement qui pourrait être passionné par le budget de l'enclave et par la question: " _devaient-ils, ou non, mettre de la couleur sur leurs tenues de combats ?_ "

Assis à sa droite, Jace, qui venait d'avoir l'âge de participer à ces réunions, avait abandonné l'idée de faire semblant d'écouter et dormait profondément en laissant échapper des petits ronflements discret, sous le regard réprobateur de sa voisine de droite, une vielle dame à l'air austère.

Assis à la gauche d'Alec se tenait Magnus, le regard perdu dans le vide. Lui il s'en moquait du budget, il était uniquement présent pour la couleur sur les uniformes (c'était son idée d'ailleurs). L'homme qui présentait des graphiques peu de temps auparavant s'était maintenant lancé dans un monologue sur le pourquoi du comment de la vie. " _note a moi même"_ pensa Alec " _Ne plus jamais aller à une réunion sans se renseigner sur le maitre de conférences... Celui-ci devait être professeur de philosophie dans une vie antérieure! "._

Alec poussa un long et profond soupir qui sembla sortir Magnus de la grande transe dans laquelle il était plongé depuis maintenant 45 minutes. Le sorcier regarda son amant avec un air interrogatif. Alec lui fit une grimace puérile qui le fit pouffer doucement, un sourire vainqueur naquit sur le visage du chasseur d'ombre qui semblait avoir trouvé un moyen d'attirer l'attention de son amoureux. Magnus attrapa le bloc note d'Alec posé devant lui sur la table, bloc sur lequel le jeune homme avait dessiné tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête et griffonna rapidement une phrase avant de lui repasser:

\- _**"Pourquoi est-on venu ? On aurait pu rester tranquilles chez nous"**_

Comme a chaque fois que Magnus évoquait leur couple des fourmillements grandirent dans le ventre d'Alec. Du coin du l'oeil il chercha son stylo et rédigea à son tour:

 **-" TU as voulu venir, pour la couleur des uniformes... "**

Il passa le carnet qui lui revint:

 **-" Ah oui ... Mais votre uniformes est tellement triste que je suis obligé d'évoquer le sujet ! Tu crois qu'il accepterais d'ajouter une ceinture bleue ? Pour aller avec ta mèche..."**

Alec étouffa un fou rire en imaginant la tête de jace quand il découvrirait cette idée... Puis il réfléchit au fait que lui aussi devrait porter cette ceinture si il acceptaient. Il attrapa vite son stylo et griffonna:

 **-" NON! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepteront... Puis si tu fais ça je refuse de le porter et je vais me battre en sous vêtements!"**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du sorcier à la lecture et il écrivit :

 **\- "Raison de plus bébé, ça te tente un corps à corps ? "**

Alec rougit violemment et tenta de se reconcentrer sur la réunion. " _oublie, oublie, OUBLIE"_ il se répétait ce mantra comme pour ne pas se rappeler leurs précédents "corps à corps", les images tournaient dans sa tête malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir mais malgré tout il était un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans et il était bourré d'hormones... Des images de son amant alanguis sous lui passèrent soudainement devant ses yeux et comme on devait s'y attendre son corps se réveilla. Ses yeux se baissèrent au niveau de sa braguette, impuissants, avant de se relever vers son amant pour le fusiller du regard.

Un air victorieux se peignit sur le visage du sorcier qui rapprocha sa chaise de celle de son amoureux, Alec tenta de s'écarter de quelques centimètres vers Jace mais d'un claquement de doigts Magnus lanca un sort sur sa chaise qui la colla au sol. Avec un regard dans lequel se lisait clairement la panique, Alec parcouru la table de ses yeux, il implorait silencieusement les anges de lui venir en aide. C'est vrai ça, que Magnus le touche en privé ne le dérangeait point... Au contaire! Mais là, tout le conseil était réuni et certains n'appreciaient pas vaiment leur relation... Dans l'urgence, Alec chercha un moyen d'échapper à cette main qui avait déjà atteint sa cuisse, l'illumination survint... D'un coup de coude il réveilla Jace qui commençait à baver sur ses quelques notes. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et d'un air hagard devisagea Alec.

 _ **-"Désolé j'ai glissé "**_ _,_ murmura Alec à l'intention de Jace avant de se retourner vers Magnus, un air triomphant sur le visage, le sorcier retira sa main et pris un air renfrogné avant de se retourner pour écouter de nouveau la reunion. "il va m'en vouloir" pensa Alec, doucement le chasseur d'ombre attrapa la main de son amant qui tombait dans le vide et la serra sous la table. Il attrapa son bloc et dessina un coeur avant de le faire passer timidement à Magnus. Un sourire éclaira le visage de son amoureux qui lui serra à son tour la main. Il lui repassa le bloc et Alec put admirer deux lettres qui s'entrelaçaient dans le coeur, un A et un M...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voila voila! en esperant que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine tout le monde ! Oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review please ... BISOUS !


	10. Chapter 10: un baiser volé

Salut tous le monde ! Désolée pour ceux qui attende la suite de "un amour de musicien" mais j'ai oublier mon brouillon en classe ...

En attendant je vous poste un autre petit os qui est inspiré de quelque chose qui m'est arrivé, sauf que dans mon cas l'histoire ne s'est pas si bien finie...

Bonne lecture a tous !

0000000000000000000000000000000

Alec dansait, légèrement grisé par l'alcool, il faisait bouger ses hanches au rythme de la musique, un morceau endiablé, Jace pas loin dansait enlacé avec Clary, Isabelle buvait un verre avec Simon plus loin. Magnus quand a lui avait recu un appel pour une urgence, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il avait laissé un Alec passablement éméché au centre de la piste, ne se rendant pas compte des regards qu'il attirait. Un particulièrement insistant provenait d'un jeune homme brun au yeux clairs, il ne lâchait pas Alec des yeux, attendant une occasions pour tenter sa chance avec le jeune homme qui se déhanchait et affolait sa libido. La chanson se termina et Alec, ne se doutant de rien s'approcha du bar et s'assit a côté du jeune homme et commanda un mojito, il avait une légère addiction a ce breuvage depuis qu'il fréquentait les soirée de magnus. Voyant une occasion se présenter le jeune homme se présenta:

-" Salut moi c'est Gaëtan, pourrais-je savoir le nom qui va avec ces beaux yeux ?" il avait dis le tout avec un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

-" Alexander" répondit Alec sans réfléchir plus que ça puisqu'il ne s'était jamais fais draguer, il ne savait donc pas qu'actuellement il se faisait draguer.

Gaëtan répéta le prénom comme pour le gouter, et sourit a Alec qui lui rendit. Le jeune homme était vraiment charmant et Alec avait un peu trop bu il se laissa porter par la conversation, il rigola avec lui et le laissa poser ses mains sur son bras a certains moments. Gaëtan le voyant réceptif décida de tenter sa chance. Alec releva la tête après avoir pris une gorgée de mojito et Gaëtan fondit sur ses lèvres , d'abord étonné, alec lui rendit son baiser presque par instinct.

-" ça va je ne vous dérange pas ?"

Magnus. Alec tenta de se dégager de Gaëtan mais ce dernier avait les mains dans ses cheveux et poussa sa tête vers ses lèvres l'empêchant de partir, bon au grands maux les grands remèdes : alec lança son pieds qui atterrit dans les chevilles de Gaëtan. Laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur le jeune homme laissa Alec qui partit en courant a la recherche de magnus qui s'était échappé. Il ne le trouvait nul part. Il sortit donc de la boite. Au loin il vit magnus tourner au coin de la rue, sans réfléchir il se mit a courir , la pluie ruisselait sur son visage mais il cria:

-" Magnus! Attend moi s'il te plait! "

puis voyant que le sorcier ne l'attendait pas il accéléra la cadence et lui attrapa le coude, Magnus se dégagea brusquement et ne lui adressa meme pas un regard et continua a marcher.

-" bebe s'il te plait"

Magnus s'arrêta, il regarda alec le visage vide et les yeux dénués d'expression, le coeur d'Alec se glaça, la dernière fois que le sorcier l'avait regardé comme ça ils avaient rompus. Alec ne supporterait pas que ca recommence, machinalement alec passa ses doigt sur ses lèvres ou le baiser de gaetan semblait le bruler. Un éclair dee colère traversa le visage du sorcier et il attrapa le chasseur d'ombre violemment, il l'embrassa mais ce baiser n'avait rien de doux ou d'amoureux, il était possessif et dévastateur, Magnus ravageait et mordait les lèvres du chasseur d'ombre et s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit le gout du sang du jeune homme. Il regarda ensuite alec qui baisait les yeux ou Magnus put déceler une larme.

-" Je suis désolé" murmura alec " Il m'a pris par surprise et je ne savais pas, j'ai bu trop de mojito et j'ai voulu le repousser mais il me tenait, et... et il m'a lâché que lorsque je l'ai frapper , et je t'ai chercher partout mais tu n'étais pas la, et puis tu m'a regarder comme si tu me détester, je t'en supplie magnus ne me laisse pas . " les mots se bousculaient dans le récit d'Alec mais les larmes ne coulaient pas.

Devant l'air désarmé d'alec, la colère de Magnus s'envola pour laisser place a de la lassitude

-" Tu as aimé ce baiser ?"

-" Non!" Alec ne mentait pas, il avait détesté ce baiser dans la mesure ou il ne voulais personne d'autre que Magnus et il n'en avais jamais douté !

Un soupir de soulagement échappa a Magnus et il leva la main doucement pour essuyer une goute rouge qui perlait des lèvres d'Alec, des crépitement s'échappèrent de ses mains lorsqu'il soigna la chair malmenée par lui même peu de temps avant. En repartant il lui caressa la joue ou les larmes avaient enfin fait leurs apparitions se mélangeant à la pluie qui les détrempaient. Il attrapa doucement le menton d'alec et lui fis relever le visage vers lui:

-" Tu m'appartient" murmura le sorcier avent de poser ses lèvres doucement sur celle du chasseur d'ombres. Il lui donna un baiser qui rivalisa d'amour et de tendresse.

-" On rentre?" Demanda Magnus une fois le baiser achevé. Alec acquiesça et attrapa son téléphone.

-" Que fais tu ?" Demanda le sorcier

-" Juste une dernière petite chose a faire" lui répondit Alec avec un sourire machiavélique. Il ferma son téléphone et attrapa la taille du sorcier et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer un je t'aime dans l'oreille. Le couple s'éloigna dans la rue, et rejoignit l'appartement de Magnus.

Au même moment au bar:

Jace regarda son téléphone et lut le message d'Alec, son regard se leva sur un garçon et il s'approcha du jeune homme au yeux clairs puis demanda:

-" C'est toi Gaëtan?"

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers jace et sourit à l'ange devant lui puis acquiesça Jace lui décocha un crochet du droit avant de se pencher vers lui :

\- " Retouche a Alexander et je te castre"

Puis sur ses mots il s'éloigna et envoya un message a Alec pour lui rapporter la réussite de sa mission. Personne ne touchait a son Parabatai et le faisait souffrir!

00000000000000000000000000000

Voila voila!

Mon Gaëtan a moi a aussi pris cher mais c'est moi qui m'en suis chargée ;) faut pas croire mais les fille ca frappe fort aussi :) ne vous inquiétez pas, après des disputes houleuse j'ai récupéré mon copain et la vie me sourit lalalala ! (vous vous en foutez mais j'aime raconter ma vie :*)

Les review pour me remonter le moral sont les bienvenues !

A une prochaine !

Bluee !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous voici mon nouvel petit OS, il change un peu de ce que je fais d'habitude et marque vraiment un tournant dans leur relation, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ...

Bonne lecture à tous!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tournoyant sur la piste, Magnus Bane glissait gracieusement sur la glace de la patinoire. Des patins a glace a ses pieds il enchainait les tours en virages croisés et tentait même des pirouettes. Pour Alec ça ne se passait pas aussi bien. En effet le jeune chasseur d'ombres, emmitouflé dans une écharpe bleue, ne lâchait pas la balustrade blanche qui bordait la piste. Ses mains fermement accrochées au rebord il faisait des tout petits pas et manquait de tomber toute les deux minutes.

Il était en train de jurer dans sa barbe inexistante quand son amant vint le rejoindre, percutant la barrière avec force, ce qui déconcentra Alec qui perdit l'équilibre et finit les fesses sur le sol. Il releva la tête et lança un regard meurtrier que le bleu de ses yeux rendait plus glacé sur celui qui avait osé le faire tomber (bien que ce soit la cinquième fois depuis qu'il était arrivés). Ravalant un fou rire qui pointait dangereusement le bout de son nez, Magnus se pencha et tendit la main au chasseur d'ombres pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Alec vacilla et bascula de nouveau, mais cette fois en avant. Il tomba dans les bras de son amoureux qui le rattrapa. Magnus, voyant Alec dans cette position ne put s'empêcher de coller ses lèvres contre les lèvres purpurines de son amant, elles était glacées. Une fois ce baiser terminé, le sorcier, tendit la main au chasseur d'ombres et il tentèrent d'avancer sur la glace tous les deux, Alexander abandonna bien vite et retourna voir sa meilleure amie: La balustrade. Discrètement il sortit sa stele de sa poche et traca vite fait une rune d'équilibre sur son poignet. Il en avait plus que marre de tomber et foi d'alexander ce n'était pas un vulgaire sol de glace qui viendrait à bout d'un chasseur surentrainé! Lâchant la balustrade il s'élança sur la glace... Et finit une nouvelle fois par terre après quelques mouvements . Il laissa échapper une insulte. D'un mouvement de tête il chercha Magnus pour qu'il lui vienne en aide et fut attendri devant la vision du sorcier aidant un petit blondinet à se relever. Le petit garçon vacilla sur ses patins mais vite trouva un équilibre et Magnus lui tendit la main, ils avancèrent tous les deux sur la piste, le sorcier rattrapant a bout de bras l'enfant à chaque chutes. Soudain Alec ressentit une pointe de tristesse dans son coeur, il ne pourrait jamais offrir le bonheur d'être père à Magnus, premièrement parce qu'ils était deux hommes et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il était de notoriété publique que les sorcier était stériles. Pourtant Alec imaginait bien son amoureux tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson au yeux de chat au couleur étonnantes et au cheveux de jais. Absorbé dans ses pensées, Alec ne vit pas Magnus se rapprocher, le sorcier lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-" Mon héros" ironisa Alec tandis que Magnus le serrait dans ses bras.

Cette fois ci Magnus ne se retint pas et laissa éclater son fou rire. Son rire léger s'envola dans la patinoire at Alec cacha du mieux qu'il put son sourire niais dans le cou du sorcier. Il restèrent un moment enlacés sur la piste, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur eux. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils s'aimaient et le montraient !

Le petit blondinet passa a coté d'eux mais trébucha et leur tomba dans les jambes du chasseur d'ombres qui fini de nouveau par terre mais cette fois avec un enfant sur lui. Le blondinet leva de beaux yeux bleus craintif vers lui:

-" Désolé Monsieur, j'en n'ai pas fait d'exprès "

Souriant devant la façon de parler du jeune enfant il le remit sur pieds avant de se relever aidé de Magnus. Il se pencha vers l'enfant qui semblait craindre de se faire disputer.

-" C'est rien bonhomme, tu veux patiner avec nous ? Ou tu veux aller avec tes parents ? "

\- "Papa est parti, donc oui je veux patiner avec toi " il montra Alec du doigt.

\- "C'est pas une bonne idée bonhomme" ajouta Magnus dans sa barbe "mais si tu y tiens" ajouta t'il précipitamment devant le regard noir d'Alec.

Le bambin sourit et les deux amants purent remarquer qu'il lui manquait les dents de devant. Ils lui attrapèrent la mains et il patinèrent ensemble, rigolant a gorge déployée quand ils tombaient tous les trois en un gros tas sur la glace. Ils formaient un joli tableau mais une voix grave se fit entendre:

-" Jul' on rentre mon ange"

Le bambin regarda tristement les deux hommes et leur fit un petit geste de la main. Ils lui répondirent et Jul' rejoignit son papa. Mais juste avant de sortir de la piste, il se retourna et patina très vite vers Alec qui le rattrapa que grace à ses super reflexes de chasseur d'ombres et l'enfant lui planta un gros bisous sur la joue.

-" Au revoir joli monsieur", puis il se tourna vers Magnus " au revoir son amoureux" et il partit enfin rejoindre son papa qui l'attendait impatiemment. Ils le regardèrent partir et une fois la porte de la patinoire refermée sur lui Alec se tourna vers Magnus:

-" Magnus ?"

\- "Hum hum ?"

\- "je veux un enfant"

Et les yeux du sorcier s'illuminèrent. Il voulait déjà un futur avec Alec alors pourquoi pas ... Un enfant ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voila voila, ça vous a plu ?

Laissez moi une petite rewiew pour le donner votre avis. Et soyer indulgent je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.

À plus!


	12. Chapter 12 vote

Salut a tous ! Je vous écris un petite note pour vous soumettre à un vote ! Si vous avez lu mon os d'avant (d'ailleurs j'hésite a le retirer de rdmv pour le mettre en histoire parallèle avec comme but de raconter leur vie de famille, qu'en pensez vous ?) vous savez donc que je vais les faire adopter un enfant et ma question est : **fille ou garçon** ? Et quel nom? Je vous laisse choisir parce que moi je pensait à un garçon nommé Éden mais en fait je préfère vous laissez choisir :)

Bonne journée a vous et pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui me l'on demandé : J'ai mon bac ! Avec mention en plus !

Bisous .


End file.
